FINDING SAM
by DaOnLeeSam
Summary: Sam just transfered to Hogwarts. She hopes to join her cousin Angelina in Gryffindor, but what happens when she ends up in Slytherin with Montague? Will continue over the vacation stressing finals, SATs, regents and more! Sry.


DAONLEESAM

FINDING SAMANTHA

CHAPTER ONE: THE SORTING OF SAMANTHA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.

Today was Samantha's first evening at Hogwarts. She was of mixed race giving her a beautiful tan complexion and she inherited her exotic mother's looks, thus giving her beautiful black straight hair, brown eyes and a beautiful five foot five figure. She was waiting to get sorted in and she was nervous. She had spent the entire ride to Hogwarts with her cousin Angelina, another beauty of the mixed race with the same tan complexion but with long curly black hair and mocha colored eyes, and the other Gryffindors, and it was a blast. For Angelina and Samantha both had beautiful black mothers who were sister and white fathers who were brothers, making them cousins both ways.

Samantha desperately wished that she ended up in Gryffindor with them. But despite this, her eyes kept glancing over to the Slytherin table. She was sixteen years old, whereas Angelina was seventeen. She was already informed about who to stay away from, such as a Draco Malfoy, Andrian Montague, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint and that entire gang by Angelina's best friends Alicia and Katie. Who were also on the quidditch team with Angelina. Although Angelina and her friends were seventh years they introduced her to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were in sixth year, the year she would be entering.

Angelina glanced at Samantha and gave her two thumbs up, to assure her that she would definately be ending up in Gryffindor. After all she was a Johnson, and where else was a Johnson to go? Upon realizing this the entire Gryffindor table turned to Samantha and started shouting out her name. Samantha, finally comfortable, smiled and laughed with them. Until Dumbledore stood up announcing that the first years were to be sorted first. Samantha watched in anticipation as one by one the first fifteen kids got sorted into Gryffindor. Thirteen were sorted into Slytherin, ten were sorted into Ravenclaw , and eleven were sorted into Hufflepuff.

And now it was her turn. She slowly walked up to the sorting hat, purposefully ignoring all the stares, and took a seat.

'Ah,' she heard in her head, 'You are very brave, a Gryffindor-like quality I see'...

'Yes!' Samantha whispered. And a bright smile lightened up her face.

'You are also very smart, you'd make a perfect Ravenclaw, but... you are very loyal...and devious when need be... a slytherin- like quality.'

'No...no.' Samantha whispered her smile totally gone from her face. 'Please... let me go to Gryffindor...please.'

'Gryffindor heh?... But you're much better fit for slytherin...' "Slytherin!"

And with those words, Samantha's life went down the drain. The slytherins immediately began cheering and smirking at the Gryffindor table who ignored them and shot appologetic looks at Samantha as she walked over to the table, forcing the back the tears, she took the last empty seat. She caught Angelina's eye from the Gryffindor table and Angelina gave her a small smile letting her know that this wouldn't change anything. And Samantha was okay with it.

Samantha took in a deep breathe and gazed around the Slytherin table. But only one person caught her eye, and that person was staring Angelina down from across the room. This was the Montague guy Katie told her about. And although he was purely evil, he sure looked good. His blue- grey eyes shined as he stared at Angelina and his beautiful black hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. 'He was exactly Angelina's type,' Samantha pondered. Debating what she would do about this.

'Well well well,' Samantha thought, watching Angelina ignore the guy's stares. For she didn't turn away until she caught Katie staring Montague back down herself, and she smiled to herself, this would prove to be an interesting year. Unbeknowest to her Blaise Zabini, the Gorgeous Italian Sex God of Slytherin was watching her the entire time.

A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT. IF I GET SOME REVIEWS ARE ANY TIME OF FEEDBACK I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY ON THIS SITE. FOR IT IS ON THREE SITES. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I ALWAYS ENJOY DISCOVERING WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF MY STORIES. I AM GOING TO TRY AND NOT MAKE THIS AS FAST PACED AS BACK AGAIN WAS.


End file.
